Rapsodia
by javi s
Summary: El antiguo continente de Mu, se ve nuevamente amenazado x el submundo,despues de 1000 años,han vuelto a despertar las 3 guardianas,quien es el demonio?kagome una guardiana de nombre citus?.lean y dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic en esta web! Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escrbirlo acepto cualquier clase de ideas!**

* * *

**Ficha técnica:**

**Anime: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Autora: Javi S.**

**Tipo: Universo Alterno**

**Tiempo: Ficticio.**

**Pareja Principal: Secreto XD**

**

* * *

**

**Rapsodia**

* * *

_Prologo_

Se mecían en silencio los árboles que habitaban los alrededores, en suma conciencia del susurro cómplice que el viento traía hacia ellos, ellos ya sabían lo que ocurriría, por que despertarían y que se desatarían si se volvían a encontrar, aún así, ellos no podían hacer nada, simples árboles en ese mundo.

Las 7 ciudades escondidas de la tierra antigua estaban tranquilas, hace más de mil años el submundo ya no los atacaba, habían sido sellados todos los canales de contacto con tan despreciable raza, ya no podrían derribar lo que construyeron con tanto esfuerzo.

Se podía escuchar el sonido metálico de cosas siendo arrastradas por sobre el suelo de mármol.

Se estaba llevando a cabo el ritual ordinario dentro del templo de la ciudad de **_Caelum_**,más bien conocida como la **_ciudad de cristal_**, la cual junto a la ciudad de **_Sagitta o de cuarzo _**y la ciudad de **_circinus o ámbar_** formaban las tres ciudades sagradas de la confederación del **continente de Mu.**

La ceremonia era realizada por sacerdotisas, siempre debía ser hecha por mujeres, nunca hombres, era una de las reglas de los santuarios y sus templos, donde se suponía estaban conservados los cuerpos de las guardianas, aún con vida, pero en un sueño eterno, obligadas a dormir luego de derrotar las amenazas del mundo, y quedar sin ninguna obligación mas que descansar.

nadie podía entrar a los santuarios donde se encontraban los cuerpos, y solo algunas sacerdotisas autorizadas y de especiales descendencias podían entrar una vez al año, como era esta la ocasión.

Señorita kikyo! Señorita kikyo! Ya es hora, debe ofrecerle el tributo a ignis, el ocaso esta en su punto, las nubes lo indican - gritaba desde la entrada mientras corría en dirección al centro del templo una mujer de edad, con cabellos ya blanquecinos por la edad.

Ya lo se señora kaede, pero es que siento un extraño presentimiento con respecto al solsticio, se que algo malo pasará- dijo con un destello de miedo imperceptible en su fría mirada la joven mujer encargada del templo de cristal

No diga esas cosas, y entre al santuario, el sello de las puertas se abrirá en unos segundos, debe estar ahí cuando ocurra.-respondió despreocupada la anciana mujer

Si, creo que es lo mejor – dijo al fin kikyo, dirigiéndose por los corredores hasta el santuario que se encontraba afuera del templo, que estaba hecho del mas puro cristal, desde sus paredes hasta los suelos.

Kikyou se paro frente a las puertas de diamante que poseía un sin fin de inscripciones y grabados de símbolos que aun se estaban estudiando, ya que esos santuarios habían sido construidos antes del nacimiento de las mismas guardiana.

sobre el techo del santuario se podía ver claramente la mezcla de colores rojizos, anaranjados, rosados y celestes en las nubes, el astro rey se estaba ocultando, perdiéndose en el mar que estaba a espaldas de la ciudad y sobre el santuario yacía la luna en estado menguante, de un color blanco inmaculado, parecía estar más pura que nunca.

El cielo oscurecía a cada segundo, unos minutos y el cielo seria cubierto con un plomizo color, para desprender de la luna más luz.

Las puertas comenzaron a soltar destellos tornasoles, las inscripciones que poseía la puerta comenzaron a brillar, haces de luna comenzaron a iluminar el camino frente a las puertas, el sol aun estaba presente y la luna con su mayor esplendor, el encuentro de titanes celestiales era el momento en el cual, en este día , renacería un alma perdida.

La mujer frente a las puertas llevaba en sus manos un cofre de oro puro, con una cerradura de cristal incrustado, con un nombre grabado en su lomo con extrañas runas. Y también cargaba un cántaro de vidrio lleno de agua cristalina.

Frente a sus ojos las puertas se comenzaban a abrir dando indicios de la cegadora luz que habitaba el interior de tan majestuoso santuario. Lo que ella no sabia es que esa seria la última vez que ella vería la luz.

Minutos antes…

En el interior de una construcción majestuosa, imperiosa y pura, se podía distinguir claramente el cristal de sus paredes y el liso mármol del piso recubierto por vidrio, todo estaba inmaculado en la primera planta del santuario.

en la primera planta de superficie, se podía localizar con la vista un extraño altar de oro y diamante, y sobre el una escalinata de no mas de cuatro escalones, los que daban a una superficie lo suficientemente ancha para sostener lo que se cernía sobre esta.

El piso de la superficie se había comenzado a llenar de agua en tanto los rojizos rayos de atardecer y los blancos haces de luz del inicio nocturno habían tocado superficie por sobre las paredes transparentadas y habían dado inicio sin querer al despertar de un ser que no debía despertar, por lo menos no aún ¿o es que ya era hora y todo volvería a ser como hace 1000 años?

Un sonido se podía escuchar en el silencio del santuario, algo se estaba rompiendo, era el crujir de algo, como si algún cristal se trisara, era difícil saber cual cristal, por que habían suficientes cristales y diamantes para reflejar al sol de cerca, el sonido persistía, parecía que se ramificaba cada vez más…

La imponente luz del santuario desde adentro se hizo mas fuerte a medida que su alma iba despertando, ese seria el año, el mes, el día , el minuto, el segundo, el momento preciso en que todo cambiaria y nada seria igual.

Color avellana, castañas orbes, tostado solar, tierra lunar, unas orbes de inigualable color se ocultaban bajo unos parpados de piel clara y lozana, acompañados por una espesa capa de negras pestañas que ahora se comenzaban a abrir bajo la plena luz de luna y sol, traspasando la adormecida mirada que ahora despertaba..Poco a poco, lento y seguro, sus parpados dejaban entrever las orbes que presenciaron tanta matanza y tanto poder, magnificencia segura he inigualable, pero solo complementaria a un corazón puro,…

Estaba despertando…su cuerpo aun no respondía del todo, de hecho, ella aun no asimilaba el entorno ni por que se encontraba rodeada de un espeso liquido en el cual flotaba, estaba distanciada de lo externo, un potente cristal era el culpable, frente a su vista, aun adormilada se mostraron grietas de esplendoroso sonido, probablemente sus libertadoras, trizando el cristal, necesita salir, pero no tenia fuerza, no podía pensar, en realidad, no quería pensar.

Apoyo inconscientemente sus manos, en el vidrio deshaciendo así su antes posición fetal, mientras aun flotaba entre el espeso y violáceo liquido, así tratando de ayudar a la ruptura de su opresor, aun no comprendía nada…su cuerpo sin ninguna atadura material se encontraba aun reacio a responder del todo.

sus formas femeninas dignas de una guardiana de 1500 años, que aun conserva la juventud de sus 18 años, se lucían en esplendor, necesitaba su fuerza, su poder, su alma, su corazón…No! su corazón no, estaba demasiado lastimado para quererlo de vuelta, eso solo la haría mas débil, aun que era imposible deshacerse de el, era parte de ella tanto como su alma…

**Crack…CrIk…**

Se rompió…el vidrio se había roto…

Una luz cegadora había ocupado cualquier rincón de la estancia del santuario, ya había despertado, no había paso atrás…y probablemente el resto de las guardianas ya habían despertado de igual forma, sus ojos volvieron a quedar bajo sus parpados para abrirlos y volverlos dignos de ignis, del mismo color de las nubes del amanecer para desvariar y volverse como el mismo oro, sus ojos habían cambiado dejando entrever su poder, pero de un pestañeo a otro habían vuelo al tostado solar, o en su defecto castaño solo para comprobar como las puertas se abrían y dejaban ver a quien seria su sacrificio de vida, necesitaba recuperar la vida que ellos le habían quitado antes de encerrarla a en esa horrible cámara y ponerla a dormir, la mujer que entraba ahora seria su sacrifico, ella le daría su vida, a voluntad o a fuerza..

No estaba en sus principios matar humanos, pero lo necesitaba, y ella parecía estar allí para ello…

Blancas inmaculadas, poderosas he imponentes, puras en esplendor, blancas alas de plumaje celestial se abrían paso por sobre su espalda y sus marcas de natividad en su piel…

**Ya no había vuelta atrás…había despertado…**

**Eso sol auguraba que algo amenazaba…**

Sus rodillas contra el suelo, el agua del frió mármol le brindaron su inagotable energía, siempre era agua lo que necesitaba para volverse en su mas poderosa forma …la limpiaba y daba vida…sus ojos cerrados esperando que su nueva presa viniera HaCia ella, odiaba hacer eso pero lo necesitaba…

**ahora no tenia conciencia ni carga…**

La luz se fue, la puerta entre abierta del santuario dejaba ver algo de luz exterior, mezclándose con la luz del astro nocturno que entraba por entre las transparentes paredes…

**Se escucho el estruendoso sonido del final**

El cántaro había caído soltando el agua, el arca de oro había caído junto con el cántaro…

Gotas carmesíes ahora se expandían por el líquido derramado anteriormente…

Le habían quitado la vida…

Perdóname…-se escucho susurrar en un antiguo lenguaje, el antiguo lenguaje del continente de mu.

* * *

**Hola! ojala les guste mi fic, esta hehco con mucho cariño XD ademas de que la historia original es mia, es de un manga que estoy creando..me vy d eintercambio a japon y pretendo entrara a una academia de manga cuando este aya! jojojoj! se prohibe copiar o cualquier alcance de nombre o circunstancia ..**

**dejenme reviews si es que les gusto ..**

**saludos**

**atte: Javi S.**


	2. las marcas de cristal

**Rapsodia: Capitulo 1**

"**La sacerdotisa muerta, el cristal destruido"**

Era una mañana bastante calurosa, los últimos días de primavera ya auguraban un verano de buen tiempo, habían bastantes nubes, una hermosa vista del cielo se cernía sobre el santuario donde ahora se llevaban a cabo investigaciones acerca de la misteriosa muerte de la sacerdotisa encargada del santuario, y la vinculación que podría tener con las otras dos muertes de sacerdotisas a lo largo de la "superficie", ya que en los otros 2 santuarios de las restantes ciudades sagradas había ocurrido lo mismo, y habían muestras similares…los entendidos no habían encontrado pistas de nada, el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa estaba como si solo hubiera caído rendida a un sueño prometedor, sin retorno, y la única muestra de algo realmente extraño que hiciera sospechar de algo era la inminente abertura del santuario, obviamente el día del solsticio era ayer y la sacerdotisa debía entrar , pero luego de eso naturalmente era nuevamente sellado, pero ahora…estaba abierto, y el tubo que mantenía con vida la guardiana ignis estaba roto, se supone que nadie nunca podría ver eso, o por lo menos ningún mortal sin vinculación celestial, había marcas de que alguien había arrastrado cristales en el suelo, desde el tubo hasta la entrada dejando marcas a su paso, el suelo estaba totalmente seco, lo que los hacia preguntar¿Dónde quedo el liquido que mantenía la vida de citus?

La única conclusión, era la que nadie quería si quiera pensar, pero era la cruel verdad, inminente y precisa.

Aunque había dos posibilidades, la primera, que alguien había cometido asesinato a blanco frió y robado el cuerpo de la protectora, y esa era la que todos querían creer, y la segunda, que las escrituras se estaban cumpliendo y que las guardianas habían sido levantadas del sueño eterno, y eso solo podía significar una sola cosa… todo volvería a ser como hace 1000 años.

Es mi tarea proteger este secreto, la población no se puede enterar de nada, y lo sabes muy bien kaede- decía un joven hombre con un traje elegante, con apariencia despreocupada pero en donde ahora predominaba un semblante serio y de seño levemente fruncido.

Lo se muy bien, monje miroku, pero creo que usted solo se debería preocupar del santuario al que le corresponde la jurisdicción, y no del que le tocaba resguardar a la señorita kikyo, y también se muy bien que nadie se puede enterar de esto, o si no el pánico inundaría las calles y todo seria un caos.- decía con tranquilidad infundad la anciana mujer ahora encargada del templo, kaede, la que tenia este trabajo en sus años de juventud.

Miroku: esta bien sacerdotisa kaede, me pondré en contacto con el resto de sacerdotisas de la orden, nada puede salir de nuestros labios, o será el fin, el submundo debe haber logrado deshacer el sello, debemos prepararnos para lo peor, en caso de que las guardianas no hayan despertado realmente…

Kaede: lo se, y espero de verdad que ese no sea el caso y si nos atacan estemos resguardados bajo las alas del sol.

Cerca del río Etauri…

Una esbelta figura estaba reposando sobre el pasto bajo la sobra de un árbol a las orillas de un riachuelo de nos mas de un metro de ancho y mas o menos profundo, resultado de una desviación del río que se encontraba a escasos metros de el pequeño caudal

Sus pies estaban sobre las mojadas rocas bajo las aguas del caudal , el agua le llegaba hasta la rodilla, mientras ella estaba sentada al borde de tierra que se sobreponía sobre la orilla producida por la erosión del agua, sus cabellos reflejaban el sol con delicadeza dándoles brillos tornasoles a su ya azabache cabello, ahora mojado, se rizaba mas de lo normal, pegándose a su piel, cubriendo gran parte de sus hombros y por la espalda llegándole hasta poco mas de la curvatura inferior de la espalda, era bastante largo Sus ojos nuevamente marrones se regocijaban con los resplandores del agua bajo el sol, su piel nívea y pálidamente tostada, estaba ahora bajo un sol que próximamente se mostraría inclemente, tal vez en unas horas mas.

De demasiados recuerdos se le había llenado la cabeza en tanto despertó de aquel sueño, esos malditos recuerdos, la atormentaban, la destruían pro dentro, aun que realmente mas de lo que estaba ya no podría estar…

Si tan solo no hubiera entregado su corazón a la persona equivocada, tal vez..solo talvez no habría sido tan doloroso…todo parecía verdad.

Ni aun asi, si lo hubiera entregado a la persona correcta no aminoraría la pena que se le habia impuesto, tenia prohibido entregar su corazon, tenia prohibido amar, amar a alguien en particular si no en vez amar a toda la hu8manidad, con el deber de solo vivir para proteger de ella, es asi como llevaba viva 1800 años.

Recuerdos…

Débiles pero dolorosos…

Sus puños se cerraron firmes sobre el pasto, cortando la grama bajo sus manos, su cabello cubría sus ojos, ahora bajo la sombra de este, sus ojos estaban cerrados tratando de borrar ese recuerdo, su traición, aun le dolía…

-Maldito… - se escucho decir de su boca en un dulce susurro-… como pudiste…- dejo escapar por ultimo un sollozo con voz temblorosa y trémula, y de sus ojos cayeron incontrolables lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y al momento de saltar desde su rostro al suelo, las simples lágrimas de agua salina se convertían en cristales, limpios cristales de sal…

las nubes habían cubierto el sol con la ayuda del viento…-

ella miro hacia el cielo, y de ella surgió una sincera sonrisa..

solo las quiero encontrar…- dijo para si misma en un suave susurro que se llevo el viento, así como a las nubes que cubrían el sol, ahora volviendo a iluminar el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad.

La curvas de su cuerpo ahora estaba cubiertas por sus antiguos ropajes humanos, añoraba esos tiempos, pero por lo menos cubrían sus marcas, esas marcas…sin ellas seria una humana más, como tantas otras que habría pasado a la historia junto a sus seres queridos… pero no, ella no…su destino había sido convertirse en lo que era ahora…

Las suaves telas blancas, formaban un vestido de entalle griego. Con broches dorados en lo alto de los hombros los que sujetaban la parte de atrás, la cual mostraba gran parte de la nívea y suave espalda, y la parte de adelante que se abría en un escote v, que terminaba debajo de sus pechos, dejando una separación considerable entre tela y tela de cada uno de sus pechos, y mas abajo se cernía a su cintura con una especia de corsé de satín sin brillo, hasta el inicio de su cadera, donde comenzaba lo que parecía ser una falda de tres capas de organiza, un vestido de nobleza, esperaba que le sirviera… su cuerpo aun se mantenía , parecía tener sus 18 años, recién cumplidos…después de todo, esa era la edad que tenia cuando paso todo…

Mejor dejo esos recuerdos…debo encontrarlas, necesito saber cual es la razón de que nos despertaran y si es lo que yo creo que es…- decía para si en susurros la joven mujer - lo mejor de todo es que en ese templo tenían mi ropa, joyas y demases, que extraño…ahora necesito recuperar energía, si no podré volar a sagitta , tengo que encontrar primero a daius.- se tiro de espaldas bajo la sombra del gran árbol, y saco sus pies del agua apoyándolos en la tierra y doblando sus rodillas hacia arriba

En su mano tenia un listón extraño..parecía de oro, se lo puso aun estando tirada en el suelo, por sobre el vestido alrededor de su cintura, el listón terminaba en cada punto con lagrimillas de cristal, 5 en cada una haciendo así pequeñas esferas.

Ya casi sin energías, se encontraba tratando de sortear los obstáculos, los árboles se le hacían extrañamente difíciles, talvez la falta de practica, debía seguir saltando si quería encontrarlas, talvez también la estuvieran buscando, aun que dudaba que después de la ultima batalla, por lo menos ignis tuviera fuerzas para volar o por lo menos saltar, nada de eso, debería estar medio muerta…-pensaba una joven de esbelta figura mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, su cabello castaño se mecía con la brisa, y sus ojos color tierra alba brillaban con los reflejos solares escasos entre las hojas, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, pero haría lo posible por llegar a Caelum, debía ver a citus, y probablemente kyrie estuviera en camino también, Agh! Por que seguía llamándolas así si entre ellas se trataban como siempre lo habían hecho desde que se conocían…desde los 5 años…

Una sonrisa sincera, es equivalente

A las mas suaves caricias

Ayame debería estar llegando ya a caelum, y kagome debería estar demasiado mal, como para dirigirse a alguna de las ciudades, definitivamente debía apurarse antes de que esa testaruda amiga suya se adelantara y terminara peor que antes-…

Ya despertaron, jeh, no saben lo les espera…o es que las volverás ayudar ?

Un ser imponente le hablaba a otro que se encontraba encadenado, en lo que parecía una sala de tortura de paredes de piedra, mohosas y solo iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas, parecía ser una especia de catacumba…

Eres un maldito..UN MALDITO!- decía entre jadeos de cansancio un joven de dorados ojos.

Sabes muy bien que estas pagando el precio de tu traición, y lo mereces! Tu sabias las reglas!- sus ojos rubíes resplandecieron con ira.

Sabias muy bien lo que pasaba NARAKU! Y AUN ASi- gritaba el joven que no parecía tener más de 20 años- aun asi...- susurrando intentaba calmarse y recuperar alimento para encararlo- la hiciste creer que la traicione!

Que preferías? Que ella te odiara, o ser devorado por los tuyos en castigo por tu traición?

-decía con sorna y burla el ser de negros cabellos rizados y ojos color sangre, mientras salía de la habitación por la entraba de piedra

maldito..-susurro- ERES UN MALDITO!...MALDITO! MALDITO DEMONIO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas-

el ser paro en el umbral—

no reniegues de tu sangre…no me trates de demonio con repugnancia, cuando tu tambien lo eres…tu y toda tu familia…sabias muy bien desde un principio que lo que hacías tendria consecuencias..y ahora las ves…ella te odia… y ahora intentara matarte…iniciaremos de nuevo los ataques a la superficie y tu morirás en las llamas eternas si tratas de ayudarlas…solo te quedan 100 años más de torturas…jeh…-decia el ser con arrogancia pro el umbral,

por que, necesito salir de aquí ahora que despertaste…lograre hacerlo…- se decia para si mismo el demonio de blanca cabellera que estaba en una coleta caida, y ojos dorados como el oro bruto…

Naraku- /el sujeto aun estaba sellando la gruta de piedra/

Quieres culparme de algo más?- dijo con burla el demonio

Sabes muy bien que tus ataques no servirán de nada ahora que despertaron, y más que ahora no tienes a los principales demonios de la jerarquía, no hay nadie de la dinastía más que yo y mi hermano..y sabes muy bien que no participaremos…nadie querría trabajar con un demonio sangra sucia, nadie siquiera se rebajaría, te deseo suerte……en realidad no- decía con burla, arrogancia y en tono frio, las verdades en cara de a quien pertenecen

Ya veremos si no me ayuda señor del oeste del submundo..jeh!...o es que volvieron a cambiar con su hermano y ahora es usted el señor del este?- decía con fingido respeto

El joven allí lo miro con odio guardado e indiferencia a flor de piel, si no estuviera tan debil podría soltarse de esas sucias cadenas y matar con una sola garra al maldito demonio sangre sucia que tenia en frente, si tan solo estas cadenas no tuvieran parte de la escencia de ella…como odiaba algunas veces que su corazón estuviera ocupado…

-----

debo…debo llegar…demonios…no tengo casi energía…- decia una muchacha joven con cabellos rijizos color cobre y ojos de esmeraldas, sentia impotencia, debia llegar antes de que pasata lo que temia..ellas debian estarla esperando o por lo menos en camino..debia llegar a celum antes del anochecer y faltaban unas horas aún…era recien medio dia, y probablemente kagome estuviera lo suficiente debil…o talvez no…

continuara…

se que esta un poco enredado y raro..pero en el tercer y caurto capitulo sabran que pasa..y quien es el demonio de la cripta..quien creen q es..ejjejejej q prefieren..inu o sessh?


End file.
